Piogga
by Hawk-sama
Summary: -Squalo/Yamamoto- Tal vez, su tranquilidad terminaría en una resolución diferente. Igual, sólo tenía por perder su vida al intentarlo. Spoilers del Choice Arc.


**Claim: **S80 (Squalo/Yamamoto)

**Advertencias: **Palabras malsonantes. De nuevo, no sería Squalo si hablara de esa manera. Doble sentido, _mucho_. Pero eso es lo que hace las cosas más interesantes, ¿eh? 8D Ah, sí, larga distancia de edades entre los protagonistas, en serip. Igual, todos sabemos que e Squalo es un pedofilo~ Creo que eso es todo, lo demás, bajo vuestro propio riesto.

El sonido que hizo su cuerpo al caer rompió, de nuevo, el silencio que se había establecido en el bosque no hacía más de algunos segundos. Ya varías caídas atrás había perdido la cuenta, si se era sincero consigo mismo. La gran sonrisa que adornaba su cara sólo parecía exasperar más a su compañero.

– VOOOI. ¿Qué carajos estás pensando, niñato? Si no tomas las cosas como deben ser, te quitaré esa sonrisa de una estocada – gritó exasperado Squalo. No tenían el tiempo para andar con juegos, y él tampoco tenía la paciencia requerida.

–Ya, ya, lo siento– respondió Yamamoto incorporándose, al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el polvo y las hojas de su ropa– Es sólo que me está costando concentrarme, no sé muy bien por qué– continuó hablando, sobándose la parte trasera de su cabeza. Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa despreocupada.

–En realidad eres un idiota. Se supone que ya has escogido la espada sobre esa escoria de deporte, ¡así que concéntrate, maldita sea! – la fuerza con la que Squalo dijo sus palabras logró borrar la sonrisa del chico. Contra lo que pudo esperar, no fue tan satisfactorio aquel hecho para el mayor como esperó desde un principio. Suspiró desganado.

–Demonios, que fastidio eres. No creas que seré condescendiente contigo, niñato, sólo porque estás afrontando una crisis. Empuña la espada, y sigamos con esta pérdida de tiempo– dijo el Varia, con un tono divergente al anterior. Y si tenía una sonrisa de medio lado, pues, nadie tenía que enterarse que había cedido un poco frente a ese idiota.

–No serías el Squalo que conozco si lo fueras– respondió mientras empuñaba su espada– Y francamente, así lo prefiero– ni bien terminó de hablar, se fue contra Squalo. En su sonrisa ya no se dibujaba un gesto despreocupado, sino uno de decisión absoluta.

El bosque se estremeció con el estruendo de las espadas al chocar. La resonancia parecía taladrar sus oídos. Teniéndolo ahí, tan cerca, viendo en los ojos del niñato ese instinto y tal grado de compromiso y dedicación, Squalo supo que todo valdría la pena, y que llegaría lejos. Fue en ese momento que decidió que _eso_ era lo que más le gustaba de Yamamoto.

Mejoraba rápido, al menos tenía que darle ese reconocimiento. Ya los movimientos de Yamamoto no eran imprecisos en momentos determinados, y sus estocadas eran definitivamente más fluidas que antes. Más allá de eso, y lo que más gratificaba al Varia, era que su dedicación y concentración a la espada parecían _volar,_ así de simple. El niñato había tomado una decisión, y se estaba apegando a ella. Estaba feliz.

Pero, eso no significaba que no castigaría a ese imprudente si era necesario. Por primera vez en esa noche, Yamamoto cayó al piso.

–VOIIII, ¡¿crees que en una pelea de verdad te van a dar este lujo? Estarías vuelto ya tiras si no… – y bueno, esa fue la primera vez que Squalo se quedó a mitad de uno de sus gritos. Llevó su mano hacia su cara, y lo que encontró ahí le hizo soltar una estruendosa carcajada. Sangre.

De la nada, múltiples cortes habían aparecido en su rostro. De un tirón, incorporó a Yamamoto Takeshi, quien lo veía desencajado.

–No hice mal en entrenarte, niñato. Tomaremos un descanso, ¡pero no te hagas ideas! – gritó con energía Squalo, mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba, agitando un brazo al mismo tiempo. El aludido lo siguió, riéndose de esa manera despreocupada, característica de él.

–En serio que eres un fastidio– zanjó el Varia, sonriendo de medio lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

Esa misma noche, empezaron a hablar. Entre gritos y exasperaciones por parte de Squalo, Yamamoto apenas podía entender lo que le respondían, pero aún así, todo parecía estar perfecto para el guardián de la lluvia. Desde que se habían sentado (el esqueleto de otro gran pez no muy lejos de ellos), Yamamoto no había podido dejar de sonreír.

Como un gran idiota, apuntaría Squalo.

–VOOIII, ¿por qué demonios estás haciendo tantas preguntas, niñato? – Squalo en verdad no sabía por qué no había atacado a ese idiota de Yamamoto horas atrás. Cualquier otro ya estaría hecho trizas. El hecho de darse cuenta de ello sólo le irritó más.

–Supongo que sólo quiero conocer más a mi tutor– respondió Takeshi, dándole la sonrisa más amplia e inocente en su repertorio.

–Q… ¿¡Qué clase de justificación es esa? – gritó, y si las creaturas del bosque se asustaron, bueno, nadie iba a culparlas, con la ira que parecía desprender Squalo en esos momentos. La risa relajada de Yamamoto lo exasperó a tal punto que se acercó a él con intenciones asesinas.

–Ya, ya, no hay necesidad de eso– logró exclamar el guardián entre sonrisas nerviosas, contemplando que tal vez se había excedido. –No querrás echar a perder el entrenamiento– terminó diciendo Yamamoto, astutamente.

Eso pareció calmar al Varia, quien se volvió a sentar, no sin antes dedicarle un par de insultos y unas miradas asesinas al otro. Un silencio se estableció entre ellos, y a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar. Dedicándose a lo suyo, Squalo empezó a atender su espada, dándole el mantenimiento necesario y propio de él. Fue entonces que su compañero decidió hablar.

– ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa antes de seguir con el entrenamiento?

– ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – respondió sin levantar la mirada inmediatamente. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta que _algo_ iba a pasar. En la cara de Yamamoto estaba dibujada una seriedad estoica. Decidió escucharlo.

– ¿Practicarías un poco de beisbol conmigo ahora? – preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, dejando al Varia de una sola pieza.

Después de escuchar eso, una tensión se apoderó del lugar.

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS DICIENDO? ¡Pensé que habíamos dejado muy claro eso del beisbol, escoria! – gritó Squalo con toda su ira, estremeciendo el bosque entero. El hecho de que Yamamoto no se inmutara ni un poco por su reacción le hizo saber que tenía una justificación importante para dicha petición. Aquella expresión sería decía que llegaría hasta el final de todo aquello. Nada de esa basura calmó al de cabello largo.

–Sé lo que dije. Nada de beisbol en esta época. Quiero acoger el camino de la espada, pero para ello, necesito cerrar algo– mientras hablaba, una sonrisa se iba colando en su cara. Squalo no supo como clasificarla. – No me arriesgaría a ser comida de tiburón sino lo creyera necesario– terminó sus palabras, riendo algo nervioso. Cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, el guardián de la lluvia le hizo saber a Squalo que todo iba muy en serio.

Sólo un idiota como él pediría algo así, de esa manera.

–No vayas pidiendo estupideces, niñato. No tenemos ningún bate– y apenas terminó de hablar, se arrepintió infinitamente de sus palabras. Había cedido terreno sin darse cuenta, y Yamamoto se había dado cuenta. El brillo en sus ojos acompañado de una sonrisa (en serio, ¿qué le pasaba al crío? ¿Acaso vivir con una sonrisa estaba dentro de sus funciones vitales? ) lo delató con claridad.

Desapareció entre los arbustos con una rapidez impresionante para volver un tiempo después con una rama que se adaptaba, para el gran infortunio del Varia, de manera esplendida a los requerimientos de un bate tradicional. Su próxima protesta fue acallada cuando Takeshi sacó de su ropa una pelota de beisbol.

–Siempre cargo una conmigo– respondió la pregunta aún no formulada–Ahora, ¡podemos empezar! – exclamó el menor de los dos con otra sonrisa plastificada.

–No he aceptado participar en esta idiotez, niñato– gruño Squalo, mirándolo irritado. Una vez más, eso no pareció importarle mucho al guardián.

–Oh. ¿Le vas a decir no a un reto, Squalo? – le picó, con tono y expresión inocentes, pero que dejaban ver claramente sus intenciones. El maldito le conocía más de lo que aparentaba, tenía que darle eso a su favor.

–Haré que te arrepientas de tu propia jugada y te convertiré en el mejor espadachín al hacerte olvidar esa escoria de juego– y es que si lo pensaba bien, tal vez esta sería una buena oportunidad para asentar de una buena vez por todas a ese niñato. Le demostraría, una vez más, lo que significaba la calidad Varia.

Sólo que había un pequeño problema con todo el asunto. Squalo nunca se había degradado (sí, porque jugar esa cosa era un insulto) a los amaneramientos del beisbol, cosa que gritaba por si misma cuando intentó lanzarle _ese _pedazo de caucho a Yamamoto, y falló miserablemente. También, un chillido distante de un animal pareció responder a sus dudas de donde había ido a parar la pelota.

–Bueno, tal vez vayas mejor de bateador – comentó Takeshi, mientras dejaba la rama en el piso. Se incursionó después entre los arbustos, sólo para salir con la pelota un tiempo después. Un gruñido de fastidio no se hizo tardar por parte del Varia. Para sorpresa de Yamamoto, Squalo ya tenía la rama en sus manos, y estaba posicionado. O estaba cooperando, o en serio quería terminar lo más rápido posible con esa tortura. Tendría que irse mejor por la última opción.

–Terminemos con esto de una buena vez– gruñó Squalo. Y sí, definitivamente la segunda opción.

–Oh, pero estás agarrando el bate de manera incorrecta. Junta las manos, alinea tus pies con tus hombros, y estabiliza los codos–explicó Yamamoto con naturalidad. El desconcierto que pudo reconocer en su tutor le hizo saber que aquellas instrucciones no pasarían pronto. Sonriendo, se acercó a Squalo, ignorando su mirada inquisidora.

Entonces, fue cuando el ambiente cambió de manera súbita.

Yamamoto se posicionó atrás de Squalo, agarrándole los brazos con sus manos, tratando de llevar a cabo lo que había dicho con anterioridad. Estaban tan cerca, tan pegados, que Squalo podía sentir el aliento de Yamamoto en su nuca.

No se sentía bien… el frío de la noche contrastaba con el calor que parecía emanar del cuerpo de ese niñato. No le _gustaba_ la situación para nada. No se sentía así desde aquella vez con…

–Squalo, quiero preguntarte algo…– sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Yamamoto cerca, tan cerda de su oreja. Hablaba con un tono profundo, grave, como no le había escuchado nunca– ¿Es verdad lo que dicen, qué eres el miembro de la mafia más escandaloso de todos? – siguió hablando, y eso ya era demasiado. Squalo le empalaría en cuestión de segundos, atravesaría a ese idiota. Sin embargo, el menor no le dio tiempo ni para moverse.

–Me pregunto… si también eres escandaloso en otras cosas– susurró Yamamoto directo a su oreja, con aquel _tono_. Pudo distinguir, sin error alguno, como el pecho del crío se juntaba con su espalda. Sintió su cara arder, por mil demonios. Su rostro se ensombreció, y un aura asesina empezó a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Ese niñato era carne muerta.

– ¿¡Qué mierda preguntas, VOIII? – se separó de él con un movimiento fluido, dispuesto a encararlo. Pero las sorpresas aquella noche no habían terminado. Su espada… no estaba atada a su cuerpo, y yacía en el piso, a unos pasos de Yamamoto, sobre el frondoso pasto.

–Cómo…– ¿Cómo había podido descifrar el funcionamiento de su dispositivo, y hacer que su espada cayera al suelo sin siquiera darse cuenta?

–Nunca bajes la guardia, Squalo. Es lo que tratabas de enseñarme, ¿no? – se anticipó a la pregunta, respondiendo de una vez. Su risa contenida, relajada y alegre, pareció contagiar el ambiente de una tranquilidad que intentaba colarse hacia Squalo.

Ja, como si algo así fuera a pasar. En un estallido de ira, Squalo empezó a corretear al guardián, quien corría delante de él, riendo desencajado, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras escuchaba todo tipo de insultos y amenazas aterrorizantes a su espalda.

No tenía idea de donde había sacado el coraje para hacer tales actos tan arriesgados, pero Yamamoto no se arrepentía. Ya después se lo compensaría a Squalo… claro, si este no le castigaba antes.

Lo que pasase primero.


End file.
